1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid distributor, in particular for packing columns, and to a column with a liquid distributor of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid distributor of this kind is known from EP 0 282 753 in which liquid emerges from outlet openings of tubular or trough-like distributor members and is incident as jets on screens which are formed as baffle plates (called conduction walls there). The liquid impacts at relatively high speed on the screen and distributes itself on the latter as a film of parabolic shape. This liquid distributor is provided for a packing column in which a gas is conducted in a counterflow to the liquid. A plurality of parallel distributor members subdivides the upwardly flowing gas into a plurality of partial flows. Drip edges of the screens are arranged beneath the distributor members inside stagnation zones of the gas flow.
Material exchange processes in which very large volume or mass flows are possible for the gases and liquids to be treated can be carried out with separation columns which contain "turbulence packings" (see EP 0 418 338). These large flows however present a problem: The liquid jets incident on the screens produce splashes which have a liberation of fine drops as a result. These drops fall rather slowly in the gas space and are carried along by the upwardly flowing gas in the region of the drip edges. A separation effect which is to be achieved through a material exchange is thereby impaired. It is therefore an object of the invention to create a liquid distributor for packing columns in which the named problems with the splash formation are eliminated or at least defused.